


Wipe away my fears

by LeviTA



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTA/pseuds/LeviTA
Summary: Timmy has doubts, concerning the quality of his performance as Elio in the CMBYN sequel.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Wipe away my fears

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: not a native speaker, it’s after midnight, please be gentle.  
> Just some thoughts that wanted to get out. Enjoy reading.

“Three.”

Armie’s words startling Timmy out of his thoughts, looking back at him with questioning eyes. 

They are sitting in the living room of Armie’s condo. Armie lounging in the armchair with a book in his hands, while Timmy half sits, half lies on the couch. His phone in his hand, scrolling through various websites on the internet. Two glasses of red wine placed on the little table in front of the comfortable grey couch, an empty plate with some remaining pizza crumbs on the floor next to the table. 

“What?”

“It’s the third time in row you’re sighing like all the sorrow of the world is on your shoulders. What are you looking at? Problems?” Armie tilts head, trying to get a grip on the emotions which are probably doing any harm to Timmy’s mood. 

“No, no. Nothing.” Timmy shakes his head absentmindedly, trying not to meet Armie’s exploratory gaze. 

Armie sighs, dropping his book to the ground, sitting more upright in his armchair. “You know, you are a bad liar, T.” Lifting his eyebrow, he doesn’t take his eyes away from Timmy’s serious expression. “Spill.”

“Really, it’s nothing.” Timmy mumbles, just to prove himself as a liar, when he takes his head in his palms, trying to hide and not having this conversation. 

Armie lifts himself out of the armchair and Timmy feels the couch cushions sinking down under the additional weight, still hiding his face, while his phone lies on his legs. 

“Give me your hands.” Armie’s gentle voice reaching his ears. But he just shakes his head, internally scolding himself for his childish behaviour. A few beats and nothing is happening, just silence filling the living room, where the last rays of sunshine creating patterns of long shadows on the floor. He can hear that Armie is tracing his hands through his own hair. He always does this in a subconscious manner, when he’s trying to figure out his options. 

Timmy finally reaches out with one hand, eyes still closed, waiting for Armie to grab his fingers in a soothing gesture. He doesn’t have to wait long, until he feels Armie’s fingertips against his own. The gesture doesn’t miss it’s effort. Timmy slowly lifts his head, opening his eyes, staring out of the window. His other hand nervously straightening out the wrinkles of his sweatpants. 

His voice is quiet as he starts to speak: “All the media outlets are talking about the Call me by Your Name sequel now, since our agencies were giving their go and Luca had this interview two weeks ago.” His eyes remaining unfocused on an imaginary point in the far distance. 

Armie lifts his other hand, his thumb carefully tries to smooth out the frown between Timmy’s brows, getting his attention. The green of his eyes appears darker the usual, casted by the shadows of his worries. 

“I know. That’s what we wanted after all.” Armie doesn’t get it right away. “And apparently everybody else too.” He slides his fingers in tender patterns over Timmy’s palm, connecting their fingertips every now and then, as if they are exchanging hidden messages this way. 

“I know, I know.” Timmy pulls his hands away, dragging them through his messy curls. “It’s stupid. Just forget about it.” He takes his glas of wine, taking a big sip, before his fingers absentmindedly tracing some drops of condensed water on the cold surface before he puts it back on the table. 

“It can’t be stupid, when it’s bothering you that much.” 

“I-don’t-know,-if-I’m-able-to-play-Elio-again.” Timmy blurts out in one hasty go, his bottom lip almost quivering from the emotions boiling down in his belly, having a tight grip around his heart. 

“We are not really talking about your acting abilities, aren’t we?” Armie asks confused, still not getting the full extent of Timmy’s inner conflict. The glare that hits him in reaction is answer enough. But he knows, he just can wait patiently until Timmy is ready to open up; knows it’s dead serious, when he’s not able to read Timmy right away, which is usually one of his easiest things to do.

He takes Timmy’s feet in his lap, starting to massage them gently, when Timmy suddenly huffs: “See, that’s what I mean. There is no Elio anymore. It’s just me. Being in love with Armie Hammer. Playing Elio again will feel like letting everyone in in our relationship.” Armie just looks at him, eyes patient but pensive. He seriously wasn’t expecting this turn of things. They had talked a lot about the possibility of a Call me by Your Name sequel and they both had agreed to be part of it. More so, they really wanted it. They already had several meetings with Luca to discuss possible details. Luca had even insisted to talk to them separately, to make sure, that both of them are feeling confident enough about doing this together. Luca knows that they are a couple now. How could he not …

“When we made the first part of the film, the requirements were different. Of course there was this initial attraction between us. There’s no way denying his.” An involuntary small smile slips on Timmy’s lips recollecting those memories. “But nothing really happened. We could use all those emotions and energy to feed Elio and Oliver with it. The emotions were real, but we projected them into our roles, cause we tried to tie them to the fictional characters, that we don’t lead ourselves into temptation.” Timmy snorts. “Did not work out obviously.”

Armie still traces his fingers over Timmy’s ankles, feeling the slightly cold patches of soft skin, where the pants slipped a bit up his legs. He stops his movements, when Timmy speaks again.

“Now, with us being an actual couple, every emotion I try to put into Elio, might feel like Timmy giving away too much from our own relationship. It feels like I’m selling our love on a cinema screen.” An alarming shimmer of wetness in Timmy’s eyes is startling Armie out of his motionless position on the other end of the couch. He crawls up into Timmy’s space, pulling him in his arms until he’s straddling his lap.

Armie’s hands moving across Timmy’s back in soothing circles. Setting chaste kisses on the corner of his mouth before he speaks quietly: “You know that’s not true.” His nose tracing lightly over Timmy’s cheek. “We won’t sell our love. Never.” A calculating little smile spreads on his lips as he adds: “By the way, we yet don’t even know, what Luca’s exact vision is. Maybe Elio and Oliver just see each other for like ten minutes and the rest of the film, you’re sleeping with young girls and I’m jealous as fuck.”

“You’re not taking me serious.” Timmy huffs, slapping his hand distressed on Armie’s shoulder. 

“I am taking you serious. But there’s no need for you having any doubts. You’re a brillant actor. I’m sure you’ll be able to get into that role again. Maybe even easier than the last time. This time we are aware of our emotions towards each other. We don’t have to hide behind Elio and Oliver anymore. We are now Timmy and Armie who are playing Elio and Oliver, and not Timmy and Armie hiding their emotions behind Elio and Oliver.”

He takes Timmy’s hands again, kissing each of his fingertips. “I won’t allow anyone to sell our love on screen. Especially not you.” He places his fingers loosely on Timmy’s chest, smiling reassuringly at him. 

“But what if the clear separation of us and our roles leads to a lack of chemistry? Maybe our acting is even less believable and organic this time?” Timmy’s leans his forehead against Armie’s, sighing desperately, not yet getting out of his whirring thoughts. 

“Do you think Luca will allow this?” His warm lips meeting Timmy’s before he looks him into the eyes, waiting for the smallest shake of his head. “No he wouldn’t.”

“Trust Luca, trust yourself. Nothing of it will happen, if we don’t want it. Even if some of the gestures and affection in the film might resemble our real relationship, it’s okay. It’s nothing that happens on purpose to sell something. It’s just natural. Embrace it. Embrace our love for Elio and Oliver and the fact their story did not end after part one, just as our love thankfully did not end after Call me by Your Name.”

Timmy grabs a hand full of Armie’s shirt, sighing and slumping fully against Armie’s body. He takes a few deep breathes against Armie’s neck, when Armie feels how the tension slowly leaves Timmy’s muscles and limbs. They are sitting there for several minutes, without moving an inch, untangling their own meandering thoughts.

“Aren’t you afraid that it might not work out with the sequel?” Timmy whispers from where his head lies on Armie’s shoulder. 

Now it’s Armie who’s not answering right away until he decides to go with full honesty. “I was scared as hell, to be honest. You know I had my hesitations concerning a sequel. When Luca wanted to talk to us separately, I was almost ready to quit this thing.” Timmy lifts his head, staring surprised into Armie’s eyes, who has a sheepish grin on his face. “Don’t say anything. Luca already dragged me over the coals. I learned my lesson.” 

“Why haven’t you talked to me?”

“Don’t know, kind of sensed you had your own issues with it.” Armie shrugs. “We should promise us something.” He squeezes Timmy’s hands, seeing him tilting his head, waiting for Armie to continue. “No pressure in regard to the sequel. We have to let loose to make it work. Develop it organically, just like the first time. Then — I’m sure — everything will be perfect in the end.” “… unless Luca decides to not give them their happy end.” He adds with a quirked eyebrow. 

“That won’t happen.” Timmy smiles his first bright smile that evening. “And for the rest — it’s a deal. No pressure, just enjoying the experience. I try to remember that.”

He falls against Armie’s chest again. Kissing his lips, whispering a silent “Thank you.” against them, before he deepens their kiss. Licking over Armie’s bottom lip, sharing their emotions in the most tender way.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case: levi-tation-1983 on tumblr


End file.
